new_marvel_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix
Jean Grey-Summers (codename Phoenix) is a member of the X-Men. History Powers and Abilities Powers Jean Grey has been stated to be an Omega Level Mutant. By birth, Jean is among the most powerful telepaths, telekinetics and psions. Initially, Jean's powers were simply restricted to telekinesis and even lifting her own weight quickly tired her. With training, her telekinesis improved, but it wasn't until after she was released from the stasis chamber she was placed in by the Phoenix Force that her telekinesis really started to become powerful. Jean's telepathy was suppressed at a young age by Charles Xavier after she connected with her dying friend, Annie Richardson. Later, Xavier released these mental blocks for a more mature Jean. She lost telepathy following her release from the Phoenix egg, only to regain it after battling Psynapse with X-Factor. While accessing the Phoenix Force, Jean's empathy, telepathy, and telekinesis are greatly magnified and heightened to an incredible degree. The Phoenix Force also allows her to travel unaided through the vacuum of space, cross interstellar distances faster than the speed of light, and to manifest flames while using her powers, often in the shape of a fiery raptor. Empathy: On many occasions, Jean has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. It is because of her empathic abilities that the almighty Phoenix Force had chosen her as its rightful human host. In other versions, she had not been shown possessing any types of empathic abilities except for telekinesis and telepathy. Telepathy: Jean is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Phoenix Force. After her absorption of Psylocke's specialized telepathy, Jean's own telepathic skill and power was increased to a level at which she could create psionic firebirds capable of inflicting mental and physical damage. However this enhanced telepathy came at the temporary cost of her telekinesis. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: * Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. ** Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. ** Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. ** Psychic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and the minds of others. ** Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. ** Telepathic Camouflage: She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. * Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. ** Memory Alteration:''She can erase, implant, restore or alter the memory of others. ** ''Mind Control: She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *** Mind Possession: She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. ** Personality Alteration: She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. ** Mental Paralysis: She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. ** Mental Amnesia: She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. ** Mind Transferral: She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body was somehow killed. ** Heal Trauma: She has the ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” as well as the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. ** Mental Sedating: Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. ** Neural Jumpstart: She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, which could increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. ** Dilate Power: Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. ** Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. * Psychic Blast: She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, causing them pain, knocking them unconsciousness or turning the victim "brain-dead". * Astral Projection: She can project her astral form from her body onto the Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. * Mental Detection: She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. While she has access to the Phoenix Force, she is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis. She can even change her Phoenix clothes into a set of street clothes, and lift multiple heavy objects at once without having any difficulties. * Psychic Firebird: She can manifest her telekinesis as a psychic firebird, whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. * Force Field: She can create a telekinetic field to either shield her and her teammates or use it to lift multiple heavy objects at her enemy. * Tactile Telekinesis: She has the power to utilize a personal force field of telekinetic energy. * Telekinetic Aura: She has the ability to possess powerful telekinetic extensions of oneself. * Matter Transmutation: She can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood into gold, plant into crystal, and cause physical bodies to disintegrate by altering their molecular structure, etc). Abilities * Phoenix excels at astral combat. She maintained a psychic link to Cyclops for a number of years. She possessed the memories of the Phoenix duplicate of her as well as those of Madelyne Pryor-Summers, her clone, and is thus an expert pilot. Jean has shown some proficiency in hand-to-hand, non-psionic combat; the extent of this is unknown as she prefers to utilize her telekinesis and telepathy during battle. She has a college education from Metro College. * Strength level: Jean possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. However, some incarnations of Phoenix, including at least the first appearance of Dark Phoenix at the Hellfire Club, possessed super strength sufficient to lift over 100 tons physically. Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Canon characters Category:X-Men Category:Good guys Category:Mutants Category:Alive